Love Song
by Wrath Of Fire
Summary: In order to win Sasori's affection, Deidara must write him a love song... but with no idea how, will he succeed? :Song Fic for Love Song, SasoDei:


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Love Song.**

**I heard the song and fell in love with it… does that make me less manly? I suppose writing yaoi and being a Dei fan doesn't help much… anyways, I think poetry is a form of art, in my opinion, so why not have Deidara expand his artistic boundaries? Have fun.**

* * *

"But, Sasori-danna… I love you, hmm!"

The famous red-headed puppet master turned, slowly, eyes glancing over Deidara's pleading face, large blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Write me a song." Sasori finally said.

"A song, Sasori-danna?" Deidara said. He had always followed Sasori's commands to the word, a faithful helper and follower, and hoped that would instill a sort of love in Sasori… or at least have him recognize that Deidara would be loyal always to their relationship. But… now this?

"A love song." Sasori said, smiling. "Write me a love song. Show me that you have some dedication. Do well, and then I will love you."

Deidara absorbed this. "Ehh… poetry is art, hmm. Fine."

"Good boy. I expect it by the end of this week."

And with that, Sasori vanished, cloak fluttering into the blackness. Deidara watched him leave, and started humming a potential melody. It was only then he realized he had no idea how to write a love song.

_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me _

"Hidan-san, hmm?" Deidara said, peeking in on the white headed man.

"What?" Hidan growled, turning around, nearly smacking the sun-kissed blond in the head with his scythe, which was sticking out of his chest, part of the ritual he was smack dab in the middle of.

"Kakuzu said you know how to write songs, hmm."

"I have… some knowledge. Why do you need to know, Blondie?"

"I… need to write a love song, hmm." Deidara painfully admited.

"Oh, really? Deidara's got a girlfriend?" Hidan said, between cackles of laughter.

"Uhh…"

"Oh. My. Jashin! I knew you were weird but… really?! Do you sit down when you take a piss?"

"Hell no, hmm! Just teach me, okay?"

"Fine." Hidan said, taking a few breaths to calm his laughter. "Okay, let's start with the basics. Do you know what rhythm is?"

"No, hmm…"

Hidan sighed, pulling the scythe out, squirting Deidara with blood accidentally. He pretended not to notice. "This is going to take longer then I thought."

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today.. _

_I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry _

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am _

Deidara placed a hand to his forehead, screwing up his nose in concentration. The small bin next to the table was filled to the brim with crumpled up paper, and had even started spilling over onto the floor. Yet another sheet of paper was in front of him again, with the first five lines once again written on the paper. Those were the only ones he had written, with a little bit of help from Hidan.

"I don't like this kind of art, hmm." Deidara grumbled, tapping the pen to his chin. "Hey, Tobi!"

Tobi paused, placing the basket of laundry on the table. "Hey, Deidara-sempai. What'cha doing?"

Deidara paused. "A song, Tobi. It's about… umm… this guy, who has silver eyes. Does anything rhyme with silver?"

Tobi gave a small laugh. "Uhh, duh. No."

Deidara let out a stream of curses, shoving the paper in the basket as Tobi jumped about five feet into the air. "Damn it! Damn it!"

"Oh, is Deidara-sempai trying to write a love song for Sasori-danna?"

"No, hmm! Get lost!"

"But I know a lot of words that do rhyme. I could help. I listen to music and stuff, I'll help."

"You… you'll really help, hmm? And be serious?"

"Of course, it's a love song, right? Just let me finish this laundry…"

"It's not a love song, hmm!"

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today _

_Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say _

_I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one_

"Well, Deidara? Where is it?" Sasori said, holding out his hand. Deidara stood there, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Sasori-danna… I'm not going to write you a love song, hmm."

Sasori's eyes widened. "Oh, really? Why?"

"Because I don't need a love song to do this, hmm." Deidara said, and before Sasori could retaliate, his lips were locked with Deidara's. He was surprised, but satisfyed, and didn't pull away until Deidara broke the contact.

"Good job." Sasori said. "Now, will you actually act on your own and stop acting like a over eager puppy dog?"

"Oh, it was a test, hmm? Clever!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes… how clever. I suppose it's true what I hear about blonds. Now, go on and lock the door. I've been waiting a whole week for this."

"Was it torture, Sasori-danna, hmm?" Deidara said, giving a small smirk as he closed the door.

"Don't push it."

_You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today._


End file.
